Get Mine, Get Yours
by honass
Summary: When Justin and Alex are home alone, Justin can't help himself. AU, M for incestual content.


Justin wasn't sure when he started. But could anyone blame him? He knew it was wrong. He knew that Alex was his sister (his beautiful, intoxicating sister) and it was [i]wrong[/i]. But that didn't change how he felt.

Usually, Justin was the smart one. He was intellectual to an almost obnoxious level, but he was damn proud of it. But these thoughts, these weren't Justin. It was as if something evil and dirty and perverted had infiltrated his mind, and Justin just couldn't get it out. But it was okay, though, because he would never act on these thoughts. And even if he could, he couldn't do it without getting caught.

But then came that night. And an opportunity was presented to him. And even though it was wrong, Justin couldn't hold back any longer. He took it.

"I [i]can't[/i] believe you made me watch those!" Alex slapped Justin's arm, feigning a pout. They had just finished watching their third horror movie in a row, taking advantage of the fact that their parents had taken Max to a baseball game out of town, leaving the house to their two oldest children.

"You were the one who wanted to watch them!" Justin countered, glaring at her. Alex just rolled her eyes, rising and going up the stairs. After a few minutes, she returned, her arms heavy with pillows and blankets. She dropped them on the couch, then flopped on top of the pile. Justin's breath hitched when he realized she was wearing that sinful pajama set she had bought a few weeks ago – a tight pink cami and matching pink short shorts, her slender legs inviting.

"Guess I'm sleeping down here tonight. No way am I staying all by myself in my room." Justin went to get up at these words, but Alex grabbed his wrist. "No way, buddy. You're staying here until I fall asleep."

Justin sank back down, knowing that arguing would get him nowhere. Alex knew just how to guilt trip anyone so that she got her way. The dark haired girl pushed her blankets to the far end of the couch, making it obvious that she wasn't attempting sleep right away, and snatched the remote from Justin.

Justin watched her out of his peripheral view. The way her lips, so plump and inviting, glistened in the light from Alex randomly licking them. The way her breast would rise whenever she breathed. God, she was so sexy. It was seriously unfair. He could already feel blood rushing down between his legs, and Justin began thinking of anything unsexy: [i]dead kittens, dead puppies, dead kittens and puppies[/i].

"Fuck me! Fuck me like the slut I am!"

Justin snapped his attention to the television, his mouth dropping as he took in the image of a naked blonde haired woman lying on a pool deck, a man pounding into her. "Oops." Alex's voice came from next to him, not believing a slip of her fingers had accidentally turned the television to [i]porn[/i], but she made no move to change it. Her face was red, her eyes fixed on he screen, her mouth agape like Justin's. If he didn't have a boner before, now he totally did.

"Shut it off!" Justin's voice seemed to have broken Alex from her trance, because the glazed over look in her eyes disappeared and she turned to look at him, nodding. She glanced down at the remote, going to actually listen to her older brother for once, but her eyes flitted down to the bulge in Justin's pants and she froze. Justin could feel his face heating up as he moved to cover himself, cursing his lack of control. All of a sudden, Alex lunged forward and Justin could feel her lips on his.

Justin's mind went blank. He wasn't thinking about the fact that this was wrong, that this was incest, that this was [i]Alex[/i]. All he was thinking about was how long he had waited for this moment, and that Alex had actually been tormented by the same thoughts as he had. He could hear the moaning of the porn, still on the television, but it was mere background noise. Nothing significant.

Alex moaned into his mouth, and Justin felt her hands reaching under his shirt, groping along his abs before yanking it off completely. By now, Alex had moved to straddle Justin, her crotch directly over his hardness. He followed her lead, yanking off her tank top to reveal her bare chest. Her breasts were so inviting, so perky and beautiful. They weren't very big, but they were perfect. Justin bent his head, his lips circling one of her tits and his tongue running circles over it. Another moan fell from Alex's mouth as her head dropped back, her hands tugging at Justin's hair. His hand circled the breast that wasn't in his mouth, and Alex's hands left his hair and pulled at his bottoms.

After a couple of moments, Alex pulled back, getting off Justin. For a second, he thought that would be it, but she grabbed the remote to flick off the television, then pulled at Justin's sweatpants and boxers, releasing him. She tossed them to the side, then kneeled between Justin's legs, taking his hardness in her hands. Justin couldn't believe that his sister was going down on him. This whole moment was just surreal. She pumped his shaft a few times before giving him a devilish look, leaning forward to lick the tip of his dick. Just that small contact sent a shiver through Justin's spine. Alex slipped her mouth over Justin's dick, taking him all the way in on the first try. Justin moaned as his sister deep throated him, grabbing at her hair and bucking his hips up. Soon enough, he was mouth fucking her, and she was gladly letting him do it.

Justin didn't want to come in her mouth. He needed to be inside of her, [i]now[/i]. He pulled her off, ignoring her look of protest, before tugging her back onto his lap. Justin's hands found Alex's shorts, yanking them off and nearly ripping her lacy little thong in the process, leaving her naked and inviting in the process. He plunged a finger into her, feeling how soaked she already was.

"Fuck, Justin, I need you in me [i]now[/i]." Alex nearly snarled, so overcome with lust that all inhibitions were thrown out the window. Justin complied, pulling his finger out of her and running her juices over his dick, now throbbing and twitching. Alex positioned herself on top of him, her hands gripping his shoulders, before dropping on and taking him all in.

"Oh, [i]fuck[/i]." Alex moaned as her brother filled her up completely. She waited a moment to adjust to his size, then leaned forward and began bouncing, his dick coming in and out of her pussy at a rapid movement. The air was full of their moans as they called out each other's names and curse words, each nearing their end. About halfway through, Alex climbed off of Justin to change positions, kneeling on all fours with her ass raised to him, her forehead pressed against the arm rest so that Justin could pummel into her from behind.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Alex screamed now, sure to wake up the neighbors. Justin could feel his climax coming on and reached between their bodies to pinch at her clit, wanting Alex to come along with him. Alex reached up to squeeze her own breast, Justin's action of pulling and tugging at her clit along with him fucking her so hard enough to send her over the edge. All of a sudden, she felt Justin's hot load shoot into her, almost simultaneous with her own pressure release, her orgasm nearly blinding. He thrusted a couple of times, lazily, into Alex before pulling out. Alex flipped over to lie on her back, panting heavily and looking up at Justin.

"Fuck, what did we just [i]do[/i]?" He groaned, guilt sweeping over him. Alex shrugged.

"No one'll know. I've been on the pill for months now." That didn't make Justin feel any better, because now all he could see was Dean fucking Alex. Alex, reading his expression, got up to crawl next to her brother, her hand sneaking up to his dick. "Come [i]on[/i]." She murmured. "You loved it. You wanted it. I won't tell." At his hesitant nod, Alex smirked, leaning down to brush her lips over his quickly hardening dick once more. "So. Ready for round two?"


End file.
